Routine Check-Up!
by DracoSlayer95
Summary: In an effort to gain more experience as a nurse-in-training, Compa enlists Noire's help to be her practice patient. But then things quickly take a turn for the raunchy as Compa decides she wants to learn a lot more about the female body.


"Blood pressure checks out," Compa said to herself, eyeing the notes on her clipboard diligently. "Cholesterol and blood sugar are a little higher than normal- Err, wait. I think that's normal for Goddesses, so I guess it's where it should be." Across from the peach-haired girl sat Noire, her legs crossed and a patient smile on her face. She nodded along to everything Compa was stammering on about as if she were quietly evaluating her performance. "Eyesight and hearing are above average, but other than that… Everything check out a-okay!"

"Did you get everything?" Noire asked, finally breaking her silence. "Not missing anything?"

"I don't think so. Let me just double-check..." The peach-haired girl squinted her eyes as she went over her clipboard a second and probably third time. After only a few seconds, Compa shot up from her seat and pumped her fists out excitedly. "Yup! I definitely got everything! You're in peak physical condition as expected, Lady Noire."

"It's only natural," Noire responded. She brushed one of her twintails aside before uncrossing her legs and standing up from her seat. She thought to congratulate Compa, but the nurse in training beat her to the punch.

Compa bowed her head in thanks so quickly it was a wonder she didn't get whiplash. "Thank you so much for your help, Lady Noire!"

"H-Hey, you don't need to bow like that. I mean, we're f-f-f… Acquaintances, right?"

The peach-haired girl obeyed, lifting her head to meet Noire. She tilted her head. "Eh? Is that another word for 'friend'? Because if so, then I completely agree!"

" _ **Friends?!**_ " Noire repeated in the most high-pitched tone she had ever made in her entire life. It was a wonder all of her windows stayed intact, but Compa was completely unperturbed by the CPU's show of vocal finesse. " _ **Yeah! Friends!**_ " Noire confirmed, voice still squeakier than a mouse on helium. Compa only smiled in return, and Noire could almost swear she felt her heart grow 3 sizes that day- not in the way that would warrant a trip to the hospital, but because she was blown away by Compa's honest affection. If not for the fact that she was a CPU who had an image to maintain, she would've definitely burst into tears then and there.

"I'm glad!"

"M-Me, too," Noire mumbled out shyly. "S-So, was that all you needed?"

"Yeah! This was a really good learning experience! Like I thought, hands-on experience is much better than reading about it in books." Without warning, she clasped Noire's hands in her own, looking her square in the face, eyes brimming with gratitude. "I know I've already said it a million times now, but thank you so much for letting me do a practice examination on you, Lady Noire!"

"Geez, don't make me keep repeating myself. It's my pleasure. I'm happy to help a f… f... Friend." An awkward smile curved its way around Noire's face from just speaking that word. But now that all was said and done, a question popped back into her head, one that she had been contemplating since the moment Compa had approached her about this. It probably wouldn't hurt to ask now that they were finished, right? "S-So, yeah… Uh, by the way, Compa?"

"Hm? What is it, Lady Noire?"

"Y-You can just call me Noire, if you want, but that's beside the point. Um… I was just wondering, why did you ask me for help and not Neptune, or even Nepgear or IF for that matter?"

"Oh, that?" The aspiring medical student let go of Noire's hands, crossing them behind her back. "I already know Nep-Nep and Iffy and Ge-Ge pretty well. I know their heights, their weights and a lot of other things. I just thought it'd be better to ask someone I don't know as well since I'm going to be working with a lot of people I don't know if I do become a nurse. That way, it'd be like killing two birds with one stone. Ah! But not literally, though!"

"Huh..." Noire gaped. For once, she was actually at a loss for words, and not at the bird comment. She was actually rather impressed that Compa would choose not to go the easy route when she must have known Neptune and co. would've been more than happy to lend Compa a hand.

"That and..."

Oh, there was more? Suddenly, Compa was blushing a little, so now Noire was especially curious what-

"You and I don't actually talk very much, so I thought it'd be a good excuse to come say 'hi'."

"Oh..." Now it was Noire's turn to blush furiously. Her heart must have expanded another 9 times and she could still feel it pulsing, though this time she was worried she actually might have to see a doctor who specialized in sweetness overdose because Compa was a cinnamon roll overflowing with it.

"L-Lady Noire?! Are you okay?! Your face is almost as red as Iffy's was that time Ge-Ge found the stack of books under her bed!"

"I-I'm fine." Noire had half a mind to ask about this event, but she had too much respect for IF to actually ask… Even if it was a little less so after hearing that, but that's beside the point.

"Are you sure?" inquired the worried student.

"Y-Yes! It's nothing to worry about. I'm sure it's just all the vegetables I've been eating lately?"

"Is that how that works?"

"I have no idea!" Noire shrugged. Compa almost fell over. All was right with the world.

"Well, if you say so," sighed the peachette.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Silence quickly took hold of the room as the two had reached the natural conclusion of that conversation. Compa seemed to be at as much of a loss for words as Noire herself, so they both stood there. Noire tried to force open her mouth several times, but it closed just as quickly; she wasn't sure what else they could talk about. She hardly knew Compa very well, after all. After an eternity of silence, if "eternity" suddenly meant 2 minutes, Compa finally breached the impenetrable vacuum of quiet with her voice.

"Well, thank you again for all your help, Lady Noire. That's the last time I'll say it, I promise," she said with a cheeky, almost Neptune-like smirk. As for Noire...

"I meant it, you know," she began, causing Compa's head to tilt for the second time. "Just call me 'Noire'. It's weird if you keep calling me 'Lady' all the time. I mean, we're friends, right?"

Compa's mouth fell completely open, curving into a huge smile. She righted herself, shifting into a salute. "Yes, ma'am! Noire ma'am!"

Noire chuckled. Compa chuckled. They both smiled, at least for a little bit. Compa's eyes soon fell towards the ground and Noire suddenly feared the worst.

"I guess I should probably get going soon," she said.

"So soon?" Noire interrupted. "It's almost lunch time, you can stay and have a bite here, if you'd like."

"I appreciate the offer, but I had lunch on the way here."

A bead of sweat rolled down Noire's neck. Not because she wanted Compa to stay a little longer or anything, no. She just… wanted to be a proper host to a visiting friend is all. That was definitely what she chose to tell herself. Yup. "W-Well, then are you sure that was all you wanted to do?" the CPU asked in one last ditch effort, even if she knew she was starting to look desperate. "Nurses have to help with a lot of things these days. Surely there must be something else you can think of that I can help with."

"Hm..." It seemed to be working. Compa stopped to think for a moment, bringing a finger to her chin. "Well, there is one thing… But I'm not sure I should-"

"Nonsense!" Noire interrupted with a wave of her hand. "You came all the way here, it'd be a shame if you left without getting as much out of this visit as possible. "Always aim to get the most out of what's given to you." That's the motto every Lastation citizen lives by." That wasn't _un_ true.

"Hmm… Well, if you're sure..."

"Sure, I'm sure!" Noire didn't even hesitate.

"Then… I want to know what sex is like."

"See? I knew there was something we could- _What was that now?_ " Noire paused, her eyes bulging into her most phenomenal impression of a fish.

Compa's face was scarlet, even more than Noire's was just a few short minutes ago. Suddenly that felt like much longer ago than it really was. "It's just that… I've always been really curious. And I guess I should be honest, I actually lied before… Those books weren't Iffy's..." she poked her fingers together. "They were mine."

Suddenly Compa didn't seem so innocent any more. Noire wanted to blame someone- probably Neptune, but that would do nothing to stop the burning fire that was spreading across her face and sending her brain into meltdown. Compa seemed to catch on and realized how awkward she'd made the situation because her face had turned into a mirror image of Noire's nuclear meltdown. "I'm sorry... I... said something really awkward, didn't I?" She turned her body, in the most robotic fashion, towards the exit. "I'll just see myself out."

But before Compa could actually make it out of the room, a hand stopped her. "Wait!" And suddenly Noire found herself in between a rock and a hard place. Still wasn't sure which option she liked better, though. "No need to be so hasty."

"S-So… You actually want to-"

"I didn't say that… I just think we should calm down and think this over for just a minute before we-"

"B-But… But we're friends, aren't we?"

"Gurk…" And thus was the straw that broke the camel's back. "I… I… **Oh, fine!** " Finally, Noire threw her hands up in defeat.

"Really?"

"Oh, don't make me second guess myself! Yes, really!"

"Yay!" The eccentric medical student leaped into the air, pumping her fists excitedly. She threw herself at the CPU and wrapped her arms around her, eliciting a yelp out of Noire as she wrapped her arms around the tsundere Goddess. "Thank, you, thank you, thank you! Thank you! Let's not waste any time! I want to get started right away." Compa pulled herself away from Noire.

"R-Right..." Noire still wasn't entirely sure how she got herself into this mess, but… Compa's sweater was already on the ground, so uh... Noire sighed as she began undoing the buttons on her dress. "The things I do for love."

 **Routine Check-Up!**

Compa sat across from the CPU. Their clothes were folded neatly on top of the night stand next to the bed. Noire had made sure to close the curtains and lock the door so no one could barge in suddenly, but that also meant there was no way out for Compa. She sat with her hands on her knees quietly, while Noire did the same. They both still had their underwear on, Compa was wearing white, while Noire, fittingly, wore a lacy black pair of bra and panties. Compa had to admit, they looked much nicer than hers.

Noire took notice of Compa staring, so without thinking, she shifted her eyes down towards the bed sheets. They- They- They were some very nice sheets. Yeah.

This had been going on for the better part of 5 minutes now, one would stare at the other, only to avoid eye contact when said other noticed them looking. Rinse and repeat. She didn't know about Noire, but Compa definitely couldn't take much more of this, so she resolved to make the first move lest her heart stop from the rising awkwardness.

"Um! Noire!"

"Hey, Compa!"

Or not…? Apparently Noire felt the same way as they both interrupted each other. They had finally met eye to eye since the start of that awkward silence and…

Compa could not stop thinking about how pretty Noire was. Those striking crimson orbs that could pierce through her, the silky smooth, black hair and the soft sheen of her skin from the sunlight flickering through the curtains. She wanted to get a closer look, so she leaned forward to get a closer look and… Why was Noire leaning forward, too-

"Mmm?" Compa blinked. It took her about 5 seconds to realize Noire's lips were on her own and that she wasn't pulling away, in fact, she was pulling Compa even closer. Oh… Noire must have thought _Compa_ was leaning in for a kiss, so… Wait a minute! "Phwahah!"

Noire stumbled forward, falling face-first into Compa's lap as the aspiring medical student removed herself from Noire's person rather abruptly. "Ow! What was that for?" the CPU barked out as she pushed herself off her charge.

"I-I'm sorry, Lady- Ah, I mean, Noire!" Compa sputtered out. "I-I wasn't trying to kiss you. I just thought you were super pretty, so I wanted to get a look and I-"

"Compa!"

"Yes?"

" _Do_ you want to kiss me?"

"Um… Y-Yes..."

"Then..." All of a sudden, Noire pulled Compa back in, locking lips with the speechless girl. She wrapped her arms around Compa's neck to keep her from backing out this time and only let go until the younger woman was as red as a tomato. "Honestly! Making me embarrass myself like this; you should be grateful. _You're_ the one that wanted to do this, after all."

She was! As soon as she collected her bearings for the second time, she nodded fiercely. "I- I am grateful!"

"Then prove it," said Noire.

Almost as if to test the would be nurse, the Lastation leader sat herself on Compa's lap, placed her hands on her shoulders and stared forward. Eyeing her expectantly. Compa caught on a little quicker this time and reached her hands forward and… She slapped herself on the cheeks and took a very deep breath instead, to Noire's clear surprise! The CPU blinked as if Compa had lost her mind, but if anything, that was exactly what the doctor ordered.

Finally, Compa wrapped her arms around Noire and kissed her on the lips. Unfortunately, she threw herself so hard she lost her balance, so they both fell sideways on the bed. Despite the surprise, their lips remained together as they fell sideways on the bed. But more importantly, Compa finally got a good taste of Noire's lips against her own.

Noire's lips tasted of blackberries, while her hair smelled of lavender. The soothing combination put Compa at ease as she lay there, locking lips with the Goddess. She felt as if she could almost fall asleep in Noire's embrace, but then she'd miss out on this. She pulled away from her after what felt like minutes, touching a finger to her lips and swallowing the saliva in her mouth… She kissed her again. It was only a peck on the lips, but she didn't stop at one. She repeatedly mashed her lips against Noire's over and over, intimately getting to know the feel of a Goddess' lips and she became addicted.

Compa whipped out her tongue and ran it along the CPU's lips, as if requesting passage inside. The CPU obliged by parting her lips and greeting the young woman's tongue with her own. They squirmed around each other awkwardly, crashing together, until they found a good rhythm, to which Noire took the lead. The CPU's tongue swirled around the student's, caressing and fondling her easily, leaving her moaning and begging for more. She gave her what she wanted.

"Hmmm- HMMM?!" Noire grabbed Compa's tongue and swallowed it into her mouth. She clamped down and sucked her tongue so hard that Compa could feel it going down Noire's throat. The Goddess sucked her tongue and slurped and slurped like a hungry beast like she was trying to devour Compa's entire tongue. The peach-haired nurse could feel her body trembling as Noire tried to wring the saliva from her mouth. She could feel their saliva mixing together and going back into her own mouth and dripping down her throat little bit little as Noire sucked out enough spit to fill a pool.

Noire finally pulled away, leaving Compa gasping for air. The CPU moved her head up and allowed a small trail of saliva trail down her tongue. The student opened her mouth hungrily and savoured the trail of saliva from both Noire and herself making its way inside of her. Once she'd taken the last of it, she swallowed and her body stopped quivering.

"How was it?" Noire asked.

"It was..." Compa was forced to take a deep breath in between her panting before she could answer properly. "It was… amazing..." she replied through starry eyes; Noire smiled with her trademark, prideful flair.

"O-Of course. When you have as much experience as I do-"

"Does that mean you've done this with a lot of other girls, too?"

"WHAT?!" Noire sputtered. "N-No! That's not what I meant!"

"Oh..." Compa sweatdropped. "Then what _did_ you mean?"

"I just mean that, as a CPU, I have to be good at a lot of things."

"Oh, I see. Then how _did_ you get so good at this?"

"Please stop asking questions."

"S-Sorry, I was just really curious, is all."

Compa forced a smile, already feeling awkward. There came a moment of silence between the two for a moment, until they settled on staring into one another's eyes; they didn't mind the silence anymore. Once again, Noire was the one to take the lead; she reached her arms around Compa's back and moved to undo the hook on her bra. Compa swallowed, turning a little nervous. She shut her eyes tightly while Noire was at work. Compa could feel her skin crawling in anticipation of… Not helping that Noire was… sure taking her time unhooking it.

Curious, Compa peeked out of one eye to see… Noire grimacing. She forced an awkward smile as soon as she noticed Compa looking at her, though.

"Uh…" There wasn't much Compa could think to say, so… She didn't. She sat up and turned and faced her back to Noire. It took a few seconds before she felt it, but Noire took the hint and quietly went to undo her bra and finally, Compa's breasts bounced freely.

"Th-Thank you," said the CPU, simply.

"S-Sure..."

That said… Noire's hands reached out and cupped around Compa's breasts. The nurse in training inhaled sharply. The CPU squeezed the large breasts firmly, massaging them like kneading a fine dough. It became all the harder to contain her voice once Compa felt the woman's fingers find their way to her nipples. Noire touched them with the tips of her fingers and stuffed them in between her fingers.

She backed away suddenly… "Huh?" Compa audibly was about ready to scratch her head now. Had she done something wrong? Compa wasn't sure, at least until she felt Noire pressing her bare nipples into her ba- Wait a- Wait a- Wait a minute! Compa finally slipped, loosing a quiet, but high-pitched whine from her mouth. " _Uwaaaaahhhhhh?~?!~_ "

"I just wanted to get a little more comfortable myself," said Noire, as if answering Compa's unspoken question in her head. "Now we can really get started."

"G-Get started… Um... Hwooohh~" Compa's train of thought derailed immediately, feeling Noire's hand slipping into her panties. The CPU's breasts and nipples pressed against her back with the hardness of diamonds. Her free hand took Compa's face and forced her to look Noire in the eye. Noire stole her lips before she could even give a chance to offer them. She gave Compa her saliva, but more than that, her tongue moved further into her throat. It was like a wet, slimy piston thrusting into her mouth and infiltrating her throat.

The CPU's fingers, gently caressed the student's vagina. Her fingers danced in circles around the other pair of lips, only stopping to spread them open before resuming their dance. Noire made sure to nudge Compa's clit along the way, while back to her chest, the Goddess was still squeezing the younger woman's breast. Noire deviously grabbed Compa's nipple with her fingers and pulled as gently as she could. Compa's back arched, almost forcing her away from Noire, but the CPU would not have it. Noire's tongue kept its hold on Compa's throat as she kept hold of the nipple in hand. In a show of finesse with her fingers, Noire took the nipple between her finger before reaching over with the rest to tug on the other. She took hold of both and tugged them forward, as if trying to milk Compa, when finally, the nurse in training pulled away with an orgasmic scream.

"HAAA!~ HWOOOO!~" Compa's whole body shuddered, her panties becoming absolutely drenched and some milk dripping from her breasts. She almost collapsed onto the bed, if not for Noire holding her up by the waist. Compa could feel Noire's eyes on her and it made her hot, hotter, a heat spreading from between her legs to the rest of her body, down the legs and to the toes and up her belly, past her chest to the top of her head. It made her sight turn hazy, but she still noticed Noire eyeing her breasts, even the little bit of drool on the corner of her mouth. Compa smiled.

"Ho… Heh, Comp- Mmmf!" She grabbed Noire's head and shoving her face in between her breasts. Noire gaped, but only for an instant before her lips were hungrily sucking down on Compa's nipples. One wasn't enough, so the CPU squeezed Compa's breasts together and took both in her mouth at once, savouring the sweet nectar. She licked the nipples in circles with her tongue and sucked as much as she could into her mouth. By the time she pulled away, juice was dripping down her lips and to her chin.

"Does it taste good?" asked the student.

"Hmm… Want a taste for yourself?"

"..." Compa blinked for all of 3 seconds… Her eyes slowly widened… Really, she didn't even give an answer before her mouth was already clamped onto Noire's and pulling her in again. The CPU flailed her arms as the two fell on the bed and Compa ravenously drank from the mixture of her own juice and Noire's saliva. She pulled away shortly after and swallowed audibly. Her head leaned back, mouth wide open in ecstacy. "Haaa… So good… But… Now I want more."

Noire blushed, for Compa to then realize she was almost losing herself. She shook her head.

"Ah! Sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"N-No, it's fine," Noire assured. "I'll just take that to mean I'm doing better than I thought."

"You are!" Compa chimed in, eyes sparkling. "This is _soooooo_ much better than I thought it'd be." Noire backed up a smidge, biting her lip in an awkward smile.

"Well… I'm glad to hear it." The CPU let go of her lip, smiling genuinely. Compa gave her an even bigger smile in return. She also noticed Noire's gaze moving lower, but she wasn't sure what… Oh…

Compa's face flushed. She didn't need three guesses to figure out where this was going, so… She quietly started pulling off her panties and threw them off to the side, where her bra lay. The sight of her bare, naked pussy seemed to intrigue Noire intensely as she gravitated closer to the student's luscious pink lips. "Uh. Noire?"

"Y-Yes?!" Noire answered, hastily poking her face back up. "Is something wrong?"

"W-Well, it's just that… I showed you mine, so… Can I..."

Noire's face lit up like a Christmas tree, but a quick deep breath put it to rest. "Ahem! R-Right! Of course! It's only fair," she said, though it sounded like she was saying it to herself more than Compa. She wasted no time mimicking Compa and reaching towards the fabric of her panties and sliding down between her legs. Immediately, Compa was awed by the CPU's bare pussy, contributing greatly to Noire's ever reddening face. "W-Well?"

"It's lovely!" the student said without hesitation. She got an even closer look as Noire hovered right over Compa's face- _Why was Noire hovering over her face?_ "Noire, what are you-"

"I just thought you might like a closer look is all," the CPU said simply.

Compa found that odd… Wait, no! Now she got it! It took a second, but she got it! "Oh! Okay! Th-Then, I'll really get a close feel of it."

Compa's tongue shot up to meet with the lips of the CPU's pussy. She grabbed the CPU by the thighs to bring her to her level, giving her easier access to her treasure. Her tongue slid along the CPU's pussy, slobbering against the lips and eliciting a yelp from Noire when she went for the clit. The student rolled it with her tongue like a cherry before giving it a kiss. It was then that her tongue found its way inside of Noire's pussy.

The first thing Compa noticed was that it was tight. The inside of Noire's pussy was so tight like a tube of flesh, and what's more, she was wet and dripping with love nectar. But despite that tightness, her tongue slid right in effortlessly, as if Noire's body was personally inviting her deeper; Compa accepted the invitation with gratitude. While she brought up one finger to massage Noire's clit, her tongue thrust its was through Noire's walls mixing her saliva with juice that flowed from inside, deeper and deeper. The feeling of her soft, wet flesh reminded of a fruit like papaya, and her juice was just as sweet, if not more.

She felt Noire's body tighten around her the more she played. She took her other hand and with only a single finger- "Kyah!" She penetrated Noire's ass. Instead of pulling away, Noire grabbed the student's face and hugged her even closer to her vagina, so much that Compa could almost feel her tongue being sucked out of her throat and into the CPU's womb. Noire's ass was even tighter with only one finger, while her pussy was heavenly and wet. Her juices poured from within and came flooding out of her. "It's here! I'm..."

Compa was stuck with her lips pressed against Noire's pussy. There was no pulling away as the overflowing juice streamed out of Noire's fleshy walls and pouring into the student's mouth. It filled her mouth and flew down her throat as smoothly as honey without pause; she almost couldn't breathe if not for her nose. She could feel the CPU's butt twitching for a second, and then Compa's finger popped out like the cork of a champagne bottle. It was several seconds until Compa could feel the last of the CPU's cum gliding into her mouth, but once it was over Noire lifted herself from her. Compa fell into a coughing fit of spit and love juice flying as she tried to fill her lungs with as much air as they would allow. "So… So much..."

On cue, Noire met her face to face and sucked face, slurping out the mix of her love juice and Compa's saliva in ecstasy. She smiled. "Now… Let's feel good together."

The CPU wrapped an arm around Compa, while she used her other to lift the student's leg. Compa wrapped both arms around Noire as soon as she realized what was about to happen. Noire pressed her pussy against Compa's

"Hwah~"  
"Oooh~"

The two moaned in unison. Their bodies pressed together as they moved their hips in tandem. Noire's breasts pressed against Compa's, their legs intertwined and their pussies meeting in a wet, passionate kiss. Their juices leaked out and mixed in together, staining the bed sheets by some margin. Compa's body felt like it was on fire, but it didn't compare to the burning, wet, explosive inferno of her pussy pressing against Noire's. The CPU kept in charge, while Compa's hips slowed the longer it went on.

Their bodies were drenched in sweat and even the bed was starting to feel hot. Noire pressed herself against Compa's everything like a stamp machine, while the nurse in training was tried, and failed, to keep up. Noire's hips slapped against the younger woman's with enough vigor and force to make Compa lose the feeling in her legs. It all came out in a small burst of juice that shot out from Compa's pussy and splashed the pillows with nectar. Noire didn't even notice as she kept pushing, like she was releasing the force of an ocean of lust against Compa's firm body to endure. Compa came a second time, and then a third, all the while Noire was still going strong.

The Lastation CPU picked up speed as Compa had given up and let her take over completely. She wrapped her legs around the raven-haired woman, as her pussy pounded against hers with the power of a tsunami. And just like a tsunami, once it came with explosive force.

"HAAAAAAHHHHH!"  
"OOOOOOHHHHHH!"

A torrent of love nectar sprayed out of the two pussies that mixed and mingled into a broth of lust. Compa lay unmoving, panting for air, Noire gasping to fill her own lungs. They still held onto each other, even then.

 **Routine Check-Up!**

Compa stretched her arms over her head, relishing in the stretching of her muscles. "Goodness. I don't think I've ever been worked that hard in my life."

"Sorry. I may have gotten a little carried away there," Noire chimed in, smiling awkwardly.

"No, no, I'm fine," the student assured. "Cardio is good for the heart. And besides, I definitely learned a lot today."

"W-Well, that's good to hear, then." The CPU smiled. She finished up by locking the last button of her dress back into place. "So…"

Compa smiled. "Hey, Noire?"

"Yeah?"

"If it's not too much to ask, would it be alright if I can ask you to be my subject again?"

"W-Well, I don't mind, as long as you don't mind."

"Yes!" the nurse in training pumped her fists high. "Uwah!" Though, she almost fell over since her legs were still a little- they felt like gangly spaghetti, but even that felt too generous of a comparison. Noire narrowly caught her before she planted face-first into the carpet. "Thank you, Noire."

"Not a problem. But you should definitely take it easy from here if you're having trouble just standing."

"I'll be fine!" Not wasting a moment, Compa righted herself, dusted off her dress and waltzed over to the door. "Thank you again so much, Noire!"

"Y-Yeah… I'll see you again next week."

"And maybe even the week after that~"

"S-Sure." Noire's face turned red.

"Okey dokey. Bye, bye, Noire." And just like that, Compa was out the door and into the outside world…

"I wonder if she'd be willing to be my regular physician..."


End file.
